


Thus With a Kiss I Die

by TheAwkwardOne6



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardOne6/pseuds/TheAwkwardOne6
Summary: Idefk
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Thus With a Kiss I Die

Thus With a Kiss I Die

Simon was recording his TikTok and making peace signs. He finished and uploaded it, sitting down next to his friend d Penny. He looked across the room. “And I oop- omg Penny it's that ugly and totally not hot bad-boy Basilton Pitch!”

He gasped and dropped his hydroflask, starting to say “sksksk.”

Penny face palmed. She then looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow. “Wait how did you manage to put a pack of twenty scrunchies in your hair?”

“That's not important Penny, mY RiVaL Is RiGhT In FrOnt Of uS!” He yeeted a scrunchie from his wrist. 

Baz caught it. Simon’s breath hitched. 

Baz and Simon were TikTok rivals, but secretly very attracted to each other. They had DMed and flirted a little, bit would never tell anyone. Not even Penny knew. Well, she probably knew that they both thought the other was hot. 

Baz walked over and gave him the scrunchie. “I believe this is yours?”

“And I oop-“ Simon toon it and put it on his wrist. 

Baz was wearing a black beanie, a leather jacket, and cuffed black jeans. Simon could feel his cheeks turning red. 

He was wearing an oversized t-shirt and booty shorts. He reached down to pick up the hydroflasksksk. 

The VSCO boy and the eboy awkwardly stared at each other while Penny was face palming over and over. 

“Well thank you for the scrunchie,” Simon dismissed, turning to go. 

Simon pulled up TikTok and looked at all of Baz’s edgy videos. He wanted to like one, but he didn’t do it. But damn if Baz wasn’t hot. 

Instead he reacted to a video where he bashed him by applying lipgloss and making the sksksk with his facial movements. 

He didn’t expect Baz to find him and pull him into the bathroom. He was shocked when he lifted his chin and kissed him on the lips. 

“I just had to do that,” Baz told him as he pulled away. 

Simon dropped his hydroflask. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry.


End file.
